1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated demand control method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been paid to utilization of distributed power sources such as photovoltaic and wind power plants in recent years. If such distributed power sources are combines with traditional power sources used by power companies, it is necessary to adjust the demand-supply balance of power. This requires construction of a power system for realizing high-efficiency power transmission and distribution, such as a smart grid.
The functions of a smart grid include a function of, when the power supply from power suppliers becomes unstable or insufficient, urging power consumers to reduce power consumption, that is, the demand-response function.
Attention also has been paid in recent years to aggregator services which make contracts with multiple power consumers, adjust the power demand/supply of power companies, the surplus power trading market, or the like in place of the power consumers, and demand-control the devices of the power consumers in accordance with the adjusted amounts (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-64542).